


Façades

by Demon0cracy



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon0cracy/pseuds/Demon0cracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es ojos verdes y perfección. Palabras suaves y olor a té floral. Él es odio, traición y venganza. Es mantener una espada cerca de la cama y un matrimonio por conveniencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façades

**Author's Note:**

> Lili-centric.

**…**

Él es ojos verdes y perfección. Facciones finas y sonrisas cálidas. Palabras suaves y olor a té floral.

No es tu tipo, prefieres a los hombres fuertes, aguerridos y masculinos. Sin embargo hay algo en él que te hace sentir protegida… quizá es el hecho de que fue capaz de hacer esperar al reino entero para ir a rescatarte.

…

_Él es odio, traición y venganza. Reuniones secretas, conspiraciones y pesadillas al dormir. Es mantener una espada cerca de la cama y un matrimonio por conveniencia._

_Aun así no puedes evitar perderte en su mirada ni dejarte llevar por sus besos, aunque estás casi segura de que sólo se acerca a ti si hay alguien mirando._

_…_

Tu padre había estado emocionado al recibir al rey y descubrir que su visita era más por _placer_ que por deber. Cuando pidieron tu mano él tardo sólo dos segundos en contestar afirmativamente.

Ibas a ser reina.

…

_No merecías ser reina._

_El día en que se lo dices a Yona, ella se despide antes de lo normal y te deja con cientos de preguntas sin contestar._

_Robas una espada y golpeas un árbol sin piedad, sin hacerle mucho daño realmente. ¿Eres tan inofensiva?_

_¿Por eso te eligió?_

…

Días después, el rey acude a ti, preguntándote si en verdad deseas esa unión. Te cuestionas si la pregunta es sincera o si él sabe que no tienes otra opción.

—Sí —le contestas ese día, y tiempo después sueltas un: —. Acepto.

Tetora llora el día de la boda y Ayura se toma el atrevimiento de abrazarte con todas sus fuerzas para felicitarte. Tú piensas en lo mejor para Awa y para el reino. Después habrá tiempo de pensar en lo mejor para _ti._

_…_

_Todo cambia un día: cae nieve y tú, terriblemente aburrida, cometes el error de lanzarle una bola de nieve justo en la cara. Su expresión siempre cálida se rompe, dejándote ver una faceta de tu esposo que nunca habías visto antes._

_Un segundo después se recupera, tomando tu mano y llevándote adentro para evitar que te enfermes._

_Fascinada por ese descubrimiento te das a la tarea de romper su máscara en cada ocasión que se te presente. No sabías que lo que había detrás no iba a ser tan bello como el exterior._

_…_

La corona es colocada suavemente sobre tu cabeza y los ciudadanos de Kuuto te dan la bienvenida con un «— ¡Larga vida a la reina!—». La celebración es modesta pues el pueblo aún está en crisis. No te molesta, tú no deseas estar ahí.

Él no te aborda en la noche de bodas. Ni ninguna de las siguientes noches. Te sientes aliviada, Tetora y Ayura te contaron cosas espantosas sobre _aquello_ que debías hacer con el rey. Sin embargo, sabes que un día pasará.

Kouka necesita un heredero.

…

_Siendo ignorada por el rey gastas toda tu imaginación buscando formas para provocarlo. Pasas días enteros en el jardín de flores de la princesa a la que todos creen muerta, lees una y otra vez la leyenda del rey Hiryuu hasta que puedes recitarla de memoria, decides aprender a tocar el koto, inundando el palacio entero con su música._

_Tu esposo, siempre paciente, cae ante tus incitaciones cuando comienzas a usar el mismo incienso que la princesa. Él te grita y te lleva a sus habitaciones, donde te confronta finalmente. Tú no te quedas atrás. Estas cansada, harta e indignada por ser sólo una pieza más en su juego._

_Lo rompes. Se hinca ante ti y te pide, te ruega que pares. Te habla sobre ella, sobre la Bestia del Trueno, sobre sí mismo. Sobre sus pesares. Se abre a ti y te permite consolarlo._

_Tú tienes esperanzas, puedes arreglarlo todo, puedes salvarlo._

_Entonces te besa. Sin público ni intenciones ocultas. Un beso húmedo por sus lágrimas y cálido por su sinceridad. Jamás creíste poder ser sostenida de ese modo y mucho menos por el indiferente Soo-Won._

_Cuando comienza a desatar tu túnica, te das cuenta de que ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti misma._

…

 _Ella_ se aparta de ti. Y tú no puedes culparla. Aun así, te explica en una carta que comprende tu situación y que espera sinceramente que puedas ser feliz. Observas a tu esposo a lo lejos y te preguntas si algún día podrás serlo.

Sabes que no puedes amar al rey inalcanzable y siempre correcto, porque el Soo-Won sensible e indefenso se robó tu corazón.

Te aterra la idea de que ninguna de esas personas exista realmente.

Cuando descubres la verdad –desgarrando tu corazón al hacerlo, _¿es así como Yona se sintió?_ – te das cuenta de que nunca podrás ser feliz.

…

_Su sangre es escarlata contra tu pálida piel. Esta fluye con fuerza fuera de sus arterias y sobre su fina vestimenta, manchando incluso la tuya._

_Hay sangre en todos lados pero de alguna forma eso te tranquiliza, te recuerda al agua, te recuerda a tu hogar._

_¿Terminó ya? ¿Puedes ser feliz al fin?_

_Sus ojos sin vida te observan y la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro te hace saber que es libre al fin._

_Terminó ya. Pero tú nunca podrás ser feliz._

…

Llegas hasta ella, que _definitivamente_ no te estaba esperando.

¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos? Simple. Ninguno de sus aliados te creyó capaz de hacerlo.

— ¡Lili! —sonríe Yona al verte llegar, acercándose a ti hasta que un cauteloso dragón azul la detiene.

Dejas caer la espada, sorprendiéndote de lo fuerte que la habías estado sosteniendo hasta ahora. Cuando sus orbes amatistas notan la sangre ya seca de tu arma y su mirada se cruza con la tuya, ella parece saberlo todo.

Tus rodillas chocan contra el suelo, la _Bestia del Trueno_ te detiene evitando que el resto de tu cuerpo caiga también.

Los viejos amigos te miran con pesar, _« ¿Por qué? »_ deben estar pensando. Tú, sin embargo, sientes que una enorme carga cayó de tus hombros.

Sí, lo amabas, su gentileza y cariño habían llegado hasta un lugar profundo de ti, aun así, al observar a Yona después de casi un año de no hacerlo sabes que hiciste lo correcto.

Lo amabas, _¡Intensamente!_ Pero no podías ignorar que sus pecados habían dañado a la persona más importante de tu vida. Te encantaba gobernar a su lado, pero sabias que ninguno de ustedes tenía el derecho de estar ahí.

Lo amabas, sí, pero no se comparaba ni un poco con el amor que tenías por ella.

**…**


End file.
